


Almost Halloween-date

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [30]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 30: Dating start
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Almost Halloween-date

“So… I have these tickets… for a film marathon… and I was thinking maybe we could go together? As a date I mean…” Robert asked, after having worked up the courage to actually ask Aaron out.

Technically they’d known each other for a long time. They’d been friends as kids, and lived in the same village for years, but lost touch after first Robert’s family had moved away, and later Aaron had gone to live with his step mum and sister for a while.

They’d reunited when they’d run into each other in a café in Hotten and it turned out they both went to the same university. They’d gone out for drinks once or twice, and even kissed, but they weren’t official. And it seemed neither really knew how to change that.

“Film marathon?”

“Yeah horror… for Halloween. In the old cinema in town. The one with the big comfy chairs.”

“The one with the love seats?” Aaron gave him a shy smile.

“Uh… yeah I uh… think so.”

“Ok… when is it?”

“Friday. I know it’s naff, the day before Halloween instead of the actual day, but it seemed fun, you know, and I just thought…” Robert trailed off.

“I’d love to go.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah. I mean… it sounds fun.”

“Right. Yeah. Definitely. It starts at 8… so I’ll pick you up at 7? Or do you want to just meet up there?”

“No, seven is fine. I’ll text you my address.”

“I know where you live.” Robert said but then realised how stalker-y that must’ve sounded to Aaron. “I mean… unless you moved… since you were friends with Vic… and we’d come over to your house when we were kids…”

“Oh… uh yeah I did move. Sort of. My mum co-owns the pub now. So it’s still in the village but a few doors down.” Aaron explained.

“Right. I’ll pick you up from there then?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll make sure I’m ready. Do you want me to chip in for petrol?”

“What? No, don’t be silly. I was my idea, wasn’t it?” Robert blushed “It’s fine. You can get the popcorn for the film.”

“Alright. I can do that. We could even get the caramel kind.”

“Really? Big spender.” Robert teased. “That stuff is expensive.”

Aaron shrugged.

“It’s a special occasion isn’t it?” he felt his cheeks heat up when he realised what he’d said. “I mean… it’s only Halloween once a year right? Or the day before Halloween.” He added with a nervous smile.

“Yeah, yeah exactly.” Robert said and glanced at his watch. “I have to get to get going now… my break is almost over and I don’t want to get yelled at for being late... And I kind of need this job… But I’ll see you Friday at seven then?”

Aaron nodded.

“See you Friday at seven.”

“Great.” Robert smiled and Aaron watched him leave as he leaned against the glass panel next to the gym door. He’d been on his way to boxing training when Robert had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and his day had only gotten better from there.

“Oi! Earth to Aaron.” His best friend Adam snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Have you forgotten how to open a door?”

Aaron blinked a few times and noticed Adam was already wearing his work out gear.

“Oh… right… I’m coming.”

“If you’re not feeling it today, just say so bro. I have a late class, I could use the time to study.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m coming. Let’s go.” He pulled the door open and went inside to get changed.

If Adam noticed the grin on his face and uncharacteristically good mood, he was a good enough friend not to say anything.

At seven o’clock sharp that Friday, Aaron was waiting outside for Robert, after all but fleeing the pub when his mum and Charity started interrogating him on where he was going.

He’d told them he was going to the cinema with a mate, but neither of them believed him.

The fact that he was dressed up in a black button down shirt and smart jeans, instead of his usual hoodie and jeans that were falling to pieces was probably a giveaway, but he was in no mood to discuss it with them. Not before he and Robert had even discussed what they were.

Robert pulled up a few minutes later, and without thinking, greeted Aaron with a kiss when he got into the passenger’s seat.

“You look nice.”

“Thanks… you too.” Aaron replied, neither of them able to keep the smiles off their faces.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and sneaking glances at each other, Aaron started fiddling with the radio, mostly to give himself something to do with his hands.

“Oh wait, wait, wait. Stop, go back!” Robert said suddenly. “I love that song! Go back.” 

Aaron dutifully put the radio back on the previous station and Robert happily started singing along with the song. He thought he looked adorable.

“I had tickets to their gig in Leeds last year… but then the singer broke his foot and they had to cancel.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Robert agreed. “But it’s been rescheduled to right before Christmas. I have two tickets... if you wanted to come along?”

“Weren’t you already going with someone then?”

Robert shook his head.

“My ex. But we broke up before the guy broke his foot. So the tickets are all mine.”

“Right. Well… then yeah, sure, sounds fun.”

The smile on Robert’s face got impossibly brighter as he turned the car onto the street of the cinema to find a parking spot.

When they got to the cinema, Aaron, as promised, bought the popcorn, and insisted on getting drinks for the both of them.

“Let’s sit in the back.” Robert suggested. “I don’t want to have to look up at the screen all night and have a sore neck tomorrow.”

“Alright. Lead the way.” Aaron said and followed him up the stairs to the back row.

They settled into their seats and waited for the films to begin. Thankfully the rest of the row stayed mostly empty.

About 20 minutes into the first film, Aaron was starting to understand why the room was only about half full for a pre Halloween horror film marathon.

“What do you think, worst film ever?” Robert whispered.

“Probably.” Aaron replied laughingly. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Nah, it’s alright. I’m comfy, I’ve got free popcorn, and the company isn’t bad either.” Robert smiled and Aaron couldn’t help himself and kissed the smile off his face.

“That’s not bad either.” He joked when they pulled back.

“You talk too much, do you know that?” Aaron said, mock exasperated, and put a hand on the back of Robert’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

There was something about kissing in the dark in the backrow of the cinema, while everyone else was watching the film, that made it that much more exciting.

By the time the lights came on after the first film they were both giddy, and anyone who took so much as a second look at them, would know exactly what they’d been up to.

“Good film this.” Robert commented with a grin.

“Yeah. The best.” Aaron agreed and did his best to stop himself from actually giggling.

Robert reached over the arm rest and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

“Hopefully the second one will be good too.”

“Let’s hope so.” Aaron agreed and took a sip of his drink.

When the second film started, they lasted about five minutes before the film was forgotten and their only focus was each other.

This time Robert made the first move by peppering kisses all over Aaron’s jaw as he pretended to watch the film.

He smiled and turned his head at just the right time so Robert’s lips landed on his.

Robert laughed a little.

“Hi.” He said and licked his lips, Aaron couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Hi.” He replied and leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Robert’s until he felt the other man’s tongue running along his bottom lip.

He happily opened his mouth for him and enjoyed the feeling of Robert’s tongue against his own.

Somewhere halfway through the film, Aaron decided he wanted to get even closer to Robert and pulled back long enough to move the arm rest up between the back of the chairs.

With one less barrier between them, hands started wandering. Robert’s hand was on his thigh, while Aaron’s own were making a mess of Robert’s carefully styled hair. But judging by the noises he was making, Aaron figured he didn’t mind much.

By the time the second film had ended, Aaron was about 2 minutes away from dragging Robert to the gents to put his hands and mouth to better use.

“Want to get out of here?” Robert asked, slightly out of breath.

Aaron nodded eagerly.

“Let’s go.”

They slipped out of the cinema and all but ran to Robert’s car.

“We could just go for a drive… it’s still early.” Aaron suggested. He was in no mood to cut the night short and go home.

“Sound good.” Robert agreed and pulled out of the parking spot.

They drove around for a while until they reached a quiet spot by the river. Robert parked the car and put the handbrake on and Aaron wasted no time in kissing him again.

“Do you want to…” Robert trailed off, biting his lip and nodding at the backseat.

“Yes.” Aaron said immediately and dragged Robert into the back of the car with him. It was a little cramped and a tangle of limbs but before long they got themselves sorted out and Aaron was on his back with Robert hovering over him.

“Hi.” He said breathlessly

“Hi.” Aaron grinned. “You’re kind of far away.” He pulled Robert down on top of him and they shared a heated kiss.

Robert moved a hand between their chests and started undoing the buttons on Aaron’s shirt, letting his hands run over his bare chest. He kissed Aaron again and moved from his lips, to his throat, to his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Kissing, licking, sucking, driving Aaron absolutely insane. He moved further down his body and Aaron had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming as Robert dipped his tongue in his belly button.

Robert smirked and locked eyes with Aaron as he undid his belt and pulled his jeans down. He stroked Aaron through the cotton of his boxers, making him lose his mind completely.

“Robert. Please.” Aaron begged, too far gone to care about his dignity.

Thankfully Robert stopped teasing and pulled Aaron’s boxers down, taking him in his mouth before he had time to think what was happening.

Aaron gasped and swore as Robert slowly took him as deep as he could, before pulling back and flattening his tongue just so on the way up.

Aaron looked down and to see Robert’s lips wrapped around himself was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Robert hollowed his cheeks and somehow took him even deeper, swallowing around him when he hit the back of his throat.

He moaned and the vibrations made Aaron lose the ability to form any real words, let alone sentences.

Robert was good at this and he knew it, honest to god winking at him when Aaron looked down again.

“Shit. Rob…I’m… close..” Aaron managed to say and would deny the whine he let out until his dying day when Robert pulled away and moved up his body again.

He kissed him and Aaron could taste himself on his tongue but didn’t care in the slightest.

He felt, more than he saw Robert fumble with his own clothes, and when he took both of their cocks in his hand and started stroking them off together, Aaron all but hit the roof. He pulled Robert in for a messy kiss and swallowed his moans as they finished together.

By the time they had both come back down to earth and gotten cleaned up best they could, it was well after midnight.

“I’d love to stay here with you the rest of the night… and do that again a few times… but I have to work in the morning.” Robert said and reluctantly started the car and drove them back to the village, matching dopey smiles on both their faces.

“That was… the best almost Halloween I’ve had in… well… forever.”

Aaron leaned over and kissed Robert.

“Same here. Text me tomorrow?”

Robert nodded and stole another kiss before letting Aaron get out the car.

Aaron watched him drive away and walked up to the pub’s backdoor, hoping his mum would either have gone to bed or would still be busy in the pub.

He carefully opened and closed the door, and held his breath for a minute to make sure no-one had heard him.

When everything stayed quiet, he leaned against the backdoor and pulled his shirt up to his face. It smelled of Robert and he smiled, inhaling the scent.

“Oh. You’re back. How was it?”

Chas had wandered into the kitchen to get herself a drink.

“Ah yeah, great. Good. We had fun.” Aaron told her.

“Yeah? What film did you see?”

“Uhm… just… horrors you know. For Halloween.”

“You hate horror.”

“No, I don’t. And these were good. Proper scary.” Aaron said, hoping he was a convincing liar. His phone buzzed in his pocket and when he checked the notification he smiled. A text from Robert saying he had an amazing night.

Just as Aaron wanted to reply and tell him he had a great night too, another message came in. A picture this time. Aaron frowned and tapped the picture to see the full image.

It was a selfie Robert had taken with a quick handwritten note.

 _Will you be my BF?_ With three boxes drawn underneath. A large one saying ‘yes’, that took up almost the whole page, a small one inch one with ‘no’ written in it, and a tiny one with a little squiggle next to it meant to represent option 3.

Aaron laughed to himself and looked around for a pen and paper.

He settled for a discarded beermat and a bright pink marker Eve had left lying around, and copied Robert’s boxes from his picture, putting a big check mark in the yes box.

He took a selfie with it and sent it to Robert.

The reply came almost right away. Another selfie, this time one of Robert blowing a kiss to the camera.

_Good answer. You won. The price is me._

_\- I was hoping you’d say that. I’ve wanted one of those for a long time._


End file.
